The present invention relates to a printed card, tag or the like with a reusable printed multicolored emblem forming a part thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printed multicolored emblem which forms an integral part of the pattern or display on the card or tag, and which may be removed by the recipient of the card or tag to be applied to an article of clothing or the like without destroying the design of the card or tag.
Mailable greeting cards with a removable decal have been known in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,222 discloses a greeting card with a removable decal secured to one side by adhesive. The card is provided with a foldable side having an opening which has the general outline of the decal, but of smaller perimeter, allowing viewing of the decal on the card as folded closed.
Similar such structures have been known in the past. For example, US. Pat. No. 2,363,472 discloses a mailing card having a removable decal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,359 discloses a combination greeting card and framed picture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,238 discloses a postcard including a photograph mounting means. A multicolored embroidered emblem made by sublistatic printing in registry with a white sculptured embroidered emblem is commercially available from Gilardone Mfg., Inc. or J. C. Gilardone & Son, Inc., both of Virginville, Pa., 19564.
However, it has not been known in the prior art to produce a high quality design, at least a portion of which is comprised of a printed multicolored reusable emblem which is constructed of a sculptured pattern of embroidery of a single color, preferably white, wherein the embroidered emblem forms a part of the overall design, and is removable therefrom for application to the clothing of a recipient while not destroying the design on the card or tag.